


1 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: 1 sheeko gaaban, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, for nikki, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	1 Sheeko Gaaban

Maxaa yeelay, wuxuu ku riyoon iyada of.

Sababtoo ah oo keliya, iyada wuxuu ka wici karto by naanays, dadka kale oo dhan waa in iyada wac Brienne.

Maxaa yeelay, isagu ma caawin kara ogaanaya waxyaabaha ay tiri iyo yeeleen, oo sidii ay isku dayeen iyo si kastaba ha ahaatee, wuxuu rabay ma diidi karaan, ugu yaraan ma uu nafsaddiisa u bixinayo, sida ay ay bilaabeen in ay isaga saameyn ku yeelan.

Maadaama aad naanays ama u muuqday more kajan ah, sababtoo ah iyadu waxay lahayd suurad xitaa haddii ay ahayd oo keliya isaga.


End file.
